the_nightmare_filesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dyne
Dyne is a minor Character in private role play server, But is a major character in the Batim sidestory Dyne is owned by Sonic_AdventurerGaming Appearance Dyne is a Bendy that is much taller and wears a white shirt with sleeves up a bit, Black pants, And and a robotic hand and leg. One of his eyes have been cut and covered in ink, Though an eye called "The Wanderer's Eye" which is explained in "Weaponry / Abilities". Personality Dyne has gotten smarter over the years but he doesn't seem to have the smartest ideas when getting into a situation, going into plans without thinking twice and possibly getting himself hurt or killed. He has helped many through his time, an example of this would be helping Riplet with his problems, he does usually feel happy to help people, though it hasn't always been easy or non-dangerous. Dyne does seem a bit stubborn, examples being attempting to make a cure to Ydneb's fear gas, another would be how he tries to fit in, or when he tries to use the halo to bring the Alice Angel from his universe back to life. He's been in the current universe for a while now, but yet, still feels like a complete stranger to everyone, trying to find a way to be known or fit in, but it at times get him into more danger the more he could try, few even know of his existence, but it doesn't seem to change much. Dyne seems to be emotionally sensitive, he hasn't quite gotten a few of his emotions under control through the years, so they would seem more extreme and happen easily, 2 of these emotions would be Anger and fear, which has broken him more times than it probably should. Relationships Riplet - Dyne has taken care of Riplet for a while to the point where Riplet even calls him his dad now, Dyne will protect him at any cost, keep him close, and if Riplet is in any sort of danger, Dyne will most likely snap and either save him or kill the people attempting to harm him. Riplet's Brother - When Riplet told Dyne that he had a brother, they returned to Batim, when the brother fell on Riplet, Dyne eventually got to know things about him, and was taken back to the real world, Riplet and his brother were always there to help eachother and weren't far from eachother at most times, it was a while before the brother started calling Dyne dad aswell, but Dyne knowing he was blind, he has recently gave the brother a new eye. Malak - Before Dyne found his way to the others, Malak and Dyne have never met before, though it seems now that Malak knows nearly everything about Dyne already, when they first met, Malak controlled Dyne to try to attack the group, though it was quickly stopped by Leviathan, now Dyne has a powerful ring that is almost an exact double of Malak's "Riddle of Heaven" Henry - Dyne didnt have much time with Henry when he was younger, and it all ended when he left and Dyne was left alone, though Dyne still saw Henry as a father to him, and he even used Henry's last name as his own, He hasn't gone to find Henry due to the thoughts that Henry might have already passed away. Ydneb - When Alone, Ydneb came from out of nowhere and became friends with Dyne, making deals with him nearly all the time, though due to him no longer making deals with Ydneb, Ydneb did not accept this and set the studio on fire, killing his friends and destroying the workshop beyond repair, Ydneb returned years later as a person is Dyne's head again, but became real soon enough, and took over the kingdom in the game "Bendy And The Ink Machine" but perished after a fight when Dyne's was being mind controlled by Ydneb and took over the world with fear gas. Boris - Boris is almost like a brother to Dyne, sticking together, until the fire came and seemed to of ended Boris and Alice, though years later, Boris came back in one of the "Bendy And The Ink Machine" saves, though hid his identity for unknown reasons, After some time, it was revealed that Boris was working with Ydneb to finish Dyne once and for all, but betraying his boss, Boris was killed by Ydneb, and this time, he stayed dead.... Alice(s) - Dyne has seen and met a few different Alice's, and those don't usually end well, he started with the Alice from his universe which was killed in a fire, though she returned many years later wanting revenge,next would be Twisted Alice, which has died a few times and has also seem to remained perished, she was most likely the original reason for Dyne's random visions and hallucinations, the last one was Allison, he seemed to enjoy the company of her more than Tom or any of the other ink characters he met at that moment, though it ended in her and Tom being ripped to pieces by The Ink Demon, they lived after everything was pretty much resettled, but were never seen again Ink Creatures - Dyne has met a lot of different creatures through his life, and that probably wont stop happening any time soon, but after a fight with Ydneb, Dyne set all the Ink Creatures free from "Bendy And The Ink Machine", though some of these creatures have been destroying things ever since they were released from the game, and others have been trying to find and/or kill Dyne. Weaponry / Abilities Weapons: Dyne currently has a robotic hand that can turn to a gun, blades and grappling hook He also has a robotic leg that seems to have some kind of rocket boot feature like Iron Man or Astro Boy, it gives him the ability to fly but due to it being only one leg, he cant fly properly and hasn't tried to at all After a fight with Malak, some of "The Riddle Of Heavens" power became a part of Dyne's blood, which Dyne used to to create his own ring (Currently unnamed) which can do almost the same abilities as Malaks original ring Dyne's first weapons were devices that he created over the years to help him survive through the worlds, many of these are, special grenades, guns, though sadly, after dying once, he left his bag of creations behind, unknown of where it is now On one of the trips through the game "Bendy And Th Ink Machine", He found a scythe that stays with him at most times, or appears when needed, though it has mostly been replaced and forgotten, unknowing if it'll ever make a return Before being captured by Twisted Alice (Susie Campbell) he was being lured by the voice of the regular Alice Angel, which led him to a halo that was left behind with other abandoned stuff in the room, he now uses the halo as a weapon, throwing it at enemies, it can only seem to knock a person to the ground or unconscious, and has not been able to kill yet, but besides attacking, the halo can also be used to heal someone, how long it takes depends on how hurt the victim is Abilities: When he gets angry, theres a chance that he will turn into his ink demon form, which then he will attempt to kill anyone that tries to get in his way, the ink demon form is taller and skinnier, with sharp claws and teeth, ink completely covering his face, and 2 glowing red eyes that can be seen through the dark. He will slowly turn back to his regular form after calming down, getting hurt, or killed On a recent trip through "Bendy And The Ink Machine" he accidentally found a stange bendy cutout that stood out from the rest (The Wandering Sin Cutout), and once he touched it, it gave him something called "The Wanderers Eye" which turned his missing hurt eye into a more regular looking eye to match the strange cutouts eye. This eye also comes out when its needed, and lets Dyne see secrets or hidden rooms that not many others can see, it also works to help him know if theres danger nearby, almost like "Spidey Sense" from SpiderMan. Backstory Cartoon: Dyne originally started as a cartoon character that went by the name of Bendy, he had 2 friends which were Boris The Wolf and Alice Angel, he also had enemies such as The Butcher Gang. Bendy's show aired for many years before ending around a no longer known date or time. Real Life: He was brought to life around 1991 with some kind of unknown ritual or magic which was done by Joey Drew Studios to bring him to reality along with all his friends, though due to financial difficulties, Joey Drew Studios was shut down, leaving Bendy and everyone else alone without help, creators, or answers. Years later, The cartoons have grown use of living on their own, sticking together no matter what, though due to Ydneb, Boris and Alice were killed in a fire that was started in the studio, Bendy, being the only survivor, spent most of his years alone and becoming much smarter, making inventions, and even created universe traveling. Trivia / Extras * Dyne is actually from an alternate universe where "Bendy And The Ink Machine" actually happened * Dyne changed his name from Bendy due to feeling guilt for having the name after getting his friends killed * He has seen the internet and what fans have done with his game, and....he's not very happy about it Category:Characters